falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scott Turner
}} Scott W. Turner, also known as Scooter or the Saboteur, was an experienced RobCo developer and leader of the Free Watoga People's Party whose corpse can be found in the abandoned bog town in Appalachia in 2102. Background After Watoga's completion in 2042, the need for human workers dwindled, causing nearby towns, including Scott's town, to begin to become abandoned and forfeit.Goodbye dadWhere now? As a seasoned RobCo developer hired early in the company's history and having wrote most of the robots' control protocols, Turner believed he'd be approved to live in the automated city.Abandoned bog town terminal entries; Terminal, Encrypted Message 4.24.77 However, when applying for Watoga citizenship, Turner and other residents in the surrounding area were routinely rejected by RobCo's management.RobCo Research Center terminal entries; HR terminal, Watoga Applications In 2076, Turner and two others formed the Free Watoga People's Party, a small anti-capitalist political party. Knowing the small group wouldn't be taken seriously, the trio voted for the name to sound like a formidable political movement.Abandoned bog town terminal entries; Terminal, Encrypted Message 12.26.76 Later, Scott temporarily sabotaged Watoga's chef-bots, causing the machines to pepper-bomb prepared dishes and destroy the technology-dependent citizens' food.Letter to MayorLetter to mom After refusing to accept another member into the group for "not having the stomach for what needs to happen," Scott began to work on compromising Watoga's robotic emergency service protocols to "begin the revolution."Abandoned bog town terminal entries; Terminal, Encrypted Message 1.15.77 In May 2077, Scott was given approval by RobCo directors to begin working on an after-hours side project marketed as an innovative new technology.RobCo Research Center terminal entries; Saboteur's terminal, Personal Message 5.5.77 He began to design a likeness-scanning program to log and identify users able to safely live in Watoga after the completion of Operation Free Watoga.RobCo Research Center terminal entries; Saboteur's terminal, Personal Message 6.04.77 Turner planned to forcibly overthrow the city's elitist residents and reclaim Watoga for blue-collar workers, allowing his parents to move to the city from the surrounding area.Abandoned bog town terminal entries; Terminal, Encrypted File On October 22, 2077, Turner launched Operation Free Watoga, breaching Watoga's emergency service protocols and causing the city's robots to malfunction.Letter to Jennica To prevent others from fixing the machines, Turner corrupted the software on update terminals throughout the RobCo Research Center, leaving the terminal in his office the only machine capable of creating updates. To restrict access, Turner locked the terminal and prevented any badge other than his own from accessing his office.Operation Free Watoga log 322 While Turner had only planned to evacuate Watoga to deny elites permission to live in the city again, Watoga's emergency services massacred the citizens as they tried to leave.Watoga Municipal Center terminal entries; Mayor's terminal, Mayor for a DayLetter from Jennica Any residents who weren't evacuated from the city were killed.Barbara Elizabeth: I've failed. Whoever you are, you're mayor of a dead city. Those I couldn't evacuate have perished. There's no one... nothing left. '' (Mayor for a Day) After the Great War the next day and learning of the innumerable deaths he inflicted in Watoga, Scott showed deep remorse for his actions, recognizing himself as a "monster." After being scolded in a letter from Jennica, Turner acknowledged that, while the plan surely would've caused chaos, he couldn't have known it would result in a massacre, let alone taking place only a day prior to the nuclear detonations. Scott began to suffer from radiation poisoning and was later stricken with paralysis. With his dying breath, he revealed a way for others to circumvent his robots' reprogramming and live safely in Watoga.Last words Inventory Appearances Scott W. Turner appears only in ''Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 human characters ru:Скотт Тернер